


Nothing

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Triton
I just stood there. The kid stared at me, doing nothing, and it was actually kind of creepy. He obviously disliked me. Everyone does. But hey, we've all got issues.
What surprised me next was what he did - he crawled in my lap and fell asleep.





	

Triton's Pov

"Well..."

Poseidon smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"And this is your, uh..."

"Numbers don't matter son." Poseidon smiled, laughing slightly when Perseus stuck his fingers in his mouth. His eyes were partly closed and I could tell he was ready for a nap.

"Daddy." Perseus curled until Poseidon, hiding his face from me.

The kid already hated me.

"He's barely 1 Triton. He doesn't know how to hate. And I don't want you teaching him." Poseidon frowned slightly before placing Percy on the bed.

"Pick him up."

"Why?"

"If anything, because I said so."

"No."

"Why are you always so stubborn?"

Tears pricked my eyes and I turned so Poseidon wouldn't see them.

 

"You'd rather have more children than pay attention to the ones you already have. I get that I'm not perfect but you could at least pay attention to me sometimes. You'd rather have 5 more of him before you even thought to look at me."

I flicked my tail and swam quickly out of the room. 

 

"Triton!"

I heard Percy start lightly crying before I was fully out of the room. 

I had to get out before I started crying too.

~~~~thisisalinethisisaline~~~~~

10 Years Later.....

No One's Pov

Triton paced (as much as you can pace when you have a tail - more like swam back and forth) back and forth constantly, thinking as he did so.

How Dare that little brat disrupt the peace of Olympus. It was the first time in centuries Zeus had not yelled at anyone. And then he steals his master bolt. All of it meant trouble right from the beginning and he knew it. He totally called it. Spot on.

"Triton, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You'll talk or you're grounded."

"Daaad!" Triton groaned. "I'm too old to be grounded!" He whined.

Poseidon smirked.

"I thought that too." 

"What?"

"And then Zeus grounded his eldest son, Jason Grace."

"That's the thing - why can Zeus have children and you can't? It seems a little unfair."

"So you do care."

"I never said that - I just said it seems unfair." Triton turned around so he was facing the wall.

Poseidon sighed.

"I wish you would."

"Sorry I'm not perfect."

"I never asked you to be perfect!"

"You act like it."

"Do not."

~~~~~Goode High School~~~~

Grover's Pov

I glanced at the sky. It was dark with rain clouds and lightning flickered throughout the day.

"I'm sure he's fine."

I glanced at Angie.

"What if he's not?"

"He's fine." 

"You haven't even met him."

"If he's my brother for real, I say he's fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As I've said before, you'd rather have more of him before you've  even looked at me."

"Triton, I-"

"Forget it."


End file.
